The Cancer Center Clinical Trials Office continues to provide centralized data management support for clinical research studies conducted by University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators. This support includes protocol development, centralized collection and dissemination of protocols to cancer center investigators, registration of patients onto approved protocols, monitoring of patient eligibility, data monitoring during protocol treatment and assistance in data analysis. Additionally, the CTO serves as an interface with the Institutional Review Board (IRB) to facilitate the preparation of the required consent forms and other regulatory information necessary to expedite review of Cancer Center protocols. The CTO also interfaces with other committees and centers within the University of Michigan campus, such as our institutional biosafety committee (Biological Research Review Committee or BRRC), and the General Clinical Research Center. The CTO supports all of the efforts of the protocol review and monitoring process for clinical trials.